oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Treasure Trails/Guide/Coordinates
Degrees north or south: 00 01 02 03 04 05 06 07 08 09 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 Coordinate clues During a Treasure Trail, a coordinate clue is a clue-scroll that contains a set of coordinates. Much like the real-world longitude & latitude geographic coordinate system, coordinates in RuneScape indicate a precise point somewhere on the surface where the next clue scroll, or potentially the treasure casket, is buried. Coordinate clues will only appear in Treasure Trails of medium, hard or elite difficulty. The coordinates are presented in the following format: 03 degrees 00 minutes north/south 02 degrees 00 minutes east/west In RuneScape, one square of space is roughly equivalent to two minutes (exactly 1.875 minutes). As there are sixty minutes in a degree, each degree is roughly equivalent to thirty-two squares. (Note: The above location is the exact centre of the Observatory and is not actually a coordinate clue location.) After receiving a coordinate clue, players must travel to the exact position (more precisely, the exact square) that the clue scroll indicates. This can be done using a Chart, Sextant and Watch, however, these items are not required to be able to dig up a coordinate chest. The items do not need to be in the player's bank, either. Players can get these by going to the Observatory and talking to the professor. The sextant can be collected from Murphy in the docks of Port Khazard. Brother Kojo, in the Clock Tower, gives the player a watch (only after having spoken to the professor and Murphy). Players must have a chart, watch and spade in their inventory. The next clue, or the treasure casket if the Treasure Trail is complete, can be dug up with a spade. Coordinate clues may take players all over RuneScape, to nearly any geographic region in the game (including the deepest levels of the Wilderness), although coordinate clues will never point players underground or into dungeons or buildings. Saradomin/Zamorak wizards On hard Treasure Trails, digging on the correct spot will cause a level 108 Saradomin wizard to appear, which must be defeated before the next clue scroll or the treasure casket may be dug up. If the coordinates are located in the Wilderness, a weaker level 65 Zamorak wizard will appear instead, which must also be defeated in order to dig up the next clue scroll or the treasure casket. Saradomin wizards are poisonous and use both melee and the Magic spell Saradomin Strike. It is advised to wear Dragonhide armour and use the Protect from Melee prayer when fighting Saradomin wizards. Zamorak wizards use only the spell Flames of Zamorak. It is advised to use the Protect from Magic prayer when fighting the Zamorak wizard in the Wilderness, and to look out for Player killers, as other players can interrupt your fight. Armadylian/Bandosian guards On elite Treasure Trails, digging on the correct spot will cause either a level 97 Armadylian guard or a level 125 Bandosian guard to appear, which must be defeated before the next clue scroll or the treasure casket may be dug up. Armadylian guards must be killed with either Ranged or Magic attacks, since they are in the form of an Aviansie. It is advised to use the Protect from Missiles prayer when fighting them, and Protect from Melee when fighting Bandosian guards. Due to the current threat of player-killers, if the coordinates for your scroll is near level 36 wilderness it is advisable to use the waka canoe which requires 57 Woodcutting. This can take you to level 36 wilderness so that potential player-killers don't immediately spot you going into the wilderness and kill you. In addition, potential player-killers won't know whether you went into the wilderness or to a different area. As a result, you should go to one or more different locations, and then take the waka to the Wilderness. This is because if another player spots you in the wilderness, they might attempt to kill you. Using a Games Necklace and teleporting to Corp beast works in similar fashion. Ancient Wizards/Brassican Mage On master Treasure Trails, digging in the correct spot will cause either three Ancient Wizards (levels 112, 98, 98) in multi-combat, or a level 140 Brassican Mage, which need to be defeated before the next clue scroll or the treasure casket may be dug up. If the coordinates are located in a multi-combat area, three Ancient wizards each attacking with a unique attack style. Melee Wizards are poisonous with poison dealing 8 damage to a player. In single combat zones a Brassican Mage will appear and its attacks cannot be stopped by protection prayers. The following map may be used to roughly determine the location of a given coordinate clue: However, precise descriptions for each coordinate clue are listed below. List of clues Following is a list of all known coordinate clues and their corresponding locations. The list is organised into ascending numerical value (for example, 00:00 north first, then 00:05 south, then 00:13 north, continuing accordingly). Shorthand writing is used together with normal writing. An example: 09.34N, 25.12E = 09 degrees and 34 minutes north, 25 degrees and 12 minutes east. Remember: You must have a spade with you to dig up coordinate clues. Note that some of the clues may require skill or quest requirements before you will be able to get to that location. These quests, which must be finished or partially completed, include: Regicide, Legends' Quest, Nature Spirit, The Grand Tree, Fairytale II - Cure a Queen, Troll Stronghold, Cabin Fever, The Fremennik Trials, and Watchtower. Some coordinates will also require a certain skill levels to complete the clue, though the required level is low. 00 01 or the Gnome glider transport to Karamja. |level = 2}} |fight = No |image = Coordinate clue 01.26N 08.01E.png |map = 01.26N 08.01E map |notes = In the centre of Moss Giant Island west of Brimhaven. The island can be found by swinging on the rope swings west of Brimhaven. |level=2}} . |level=3}} and run north. Dig between a boulder, a leafy tree, and a creeping plant. |level = 2}} (requires 76 |level = 5}} 02 |level=3}} 03 . |level=2}} 04 and run north-west. |level=3}} 05 |level=2}} |fight = Saradomin wizard |image = Coordinate clue 05.50S 10.05E.png |map = 05.50S 10.05E map |notes = On Cairn Isle, Karamja, (Fairy ring code is very close, area is south-west of the fairy ring) dig in the centre of the hut with the broken walls. |level=3}} 06 07 and run south. }} 08 and slightly north-east of the fishing spot (the one just south-west of the word Morytania on the world map), in the centre of Mort Myre swamp. Dig between the easternmost and middle logs. Bring druid pouches to prevent ghasts from rotting your food. |level=3 }} 09 10 11 12 |fight = Bandosian guard or Armadylian guard |image = Coordinate clue 12.35N 36.20E.png |map = 12.35N 36.20E map |notes=Dig on the rocks, north of the wrecked ship, outside of Port Phasmatys. Climb the ladder of the wrecked ship, cross the gangplank, and jump on the rocks until the end is reached. Each jump requires 5% of your running energy. |level=4}} |fight = Brassican Mage |image = Coordinate clue 12.35N 36.22E.png |map = 12.35N 36.20E map |notes=Dig on the rocks, north of the wrecked ship, outside of Port Phasmatys. Climb the ladder of the wrecked ship, cross the gangplank, and jump on the rocks until the end is reached. Each jump requires 5% of your running energy. |level=5}} 13 14 15 16 17 . |level = 3}} 18 19 ), just keep heading east from the pond at which you arrive. If using the canoe system, beware of Vet'ion as you are walking toward the clue location. |level = 3}} 20 can be used to teleport nearby. |level=4}} 21 , but requires paying Trossa 80,000 coins to unlock. |level = 5}} 22 . |level=2}} 23 . |level = 3}} 24 Agility |fight = Armadylian guard Bandosian guard |image = Coordinate clue 24.45N 17.24E.png |map = 24.45N 17.24E map |notes = In the Wilderness Agility Course in level 55 Wilderness. }} 25 52 |fight = Brassican Mage |image = Coordinate clue 25.00N 17.18E.png |map = 25.00N 17.18E map |notes = Players can boost their agility to enter the Wilderness Agility Course |level = 5}} ). |level = 3}} Trivia * A Chart, Watch, and Sextant used to be required to complete coordinate clue scrolls, until an update in the summer of 2014. The items are not required to be in the player's inventory, or bank. * Assuming Gielinor is canonically on an Earth-sized planet, the continent's width (from the west shore of Lunar Isle to the east shore of Mos Le'Harmless) is approximately 56° 10' 12" (6,234 km or 3,874 miles). The continent's length from the north tip of the Iceberg to the south shore of the Pest Control Island is approximately 47° 48' 00" (5,285 km or 3,284 miles).